


A Conract Signed

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Demon!Brian, M/M, Mild Angst, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Barry, Vampire!Dan, Werewolf!Arin, fairy!ross, witch!holly - Freeform, witch!suzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Danny finally reveals the truth behind how he met Brian, and how he came to be a vampire.





	A Conract Signed

**Author's Note:**

> More from supernatural  
> Grumps! Enjoy!

Dan was sat at the table in the office with the rest of the grumps, his boyfriend at his side. Everyone was discussing how they grew up, their lives as supernatural children. All the other grumps had been born supernatural, but dan had been thrust into this life before he really knew what was happening. Dan was picking at his food, acutely aware the others were looking at him. He knew vampires didn't usually eat human food, but Barry did too so why was everyone looking at dan like he had a second head? Dan realized all too late it was because the others were waiting for him to answer, their eyes collectively trained on him while he thought up an answer to a question he hadn't heard. Dan just shrugged, an easy out. 

"Man you don't remember your childhood?" Arin sounded stunned next to him. Dan shrugged again. It wasn't that he didn't remember, it was that he didn't want to explain that his childhood was very much average. Normal, human childhood. But dan had kept his contract with Brian and being turned a vampire a secret, not knowing what the others would think. He had quickly learned how the world saw turned vampires. They were treated with fear, and kept hidden away. They were viewed as unstable, killing machines, waiting for the moment to strike down an entire city of humans. Not to mention, the stipulations of the contract he signed had been frivolous. Selling his soul for fame and fortune? Only the truly pathetic did that. So Dan kept quiet while the rest shared tales from being young supernatural children. Yet another thing dan would never be able to relate to. He ran his tongue over his fangs. Here in the office, everyone relaxed. Suzy and holly used magic for everything, Barry and Dan let their fangs out. Ross, Matt and Ryan all let their wings out, something usually hidden because of the fear society still had surrounding fae. Speaking of, matt and Ryan excused themselves from  
The table, the exiting of the two pixies set off a chain reaction of the other grumps clearing their places until it was just dan and Arin. 

"You must remember something from being a kid. Come on, what vampire antics did you and Dana get up to?" Arin playfully nudged Dan's shoulder with his own. Arin was curious, but more about Dan's age than what he remembered from childhood. He remembered Barry commenting on the strength he felt from dan when they first met. And now with him claiming not to remember his childhood, Arin was guessing dan was thousands of years old. Arin couldn't even imagine what it was like. 

"Arin." Dan sighed and finally looked his boyfriend in the eye. Arin looked back at him with concern flooding his brown eyes. "I remember my childhood. But we didn't get up to any vampire antics." Arin raised an eyebrow waiting for Dan to go on. Dan sighed again, gathering his courage to finally tell Arin the truth. "Dana is human." Dan started. 

"Oh really? Wow. I know vampires can have human babies but it's like a one in a million chance or some shit." Arin mused, looking genuinely impressed. 

"No Arin. That's not what I meant. Dana is human because avi and Debbie are human. And so am I. Well, I was." Dan muttered his last sentence, a harsh reminder that he had given up his humanity. Dan was looking back down at his food. When he looked up, Arin was staring. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like he had no idea what to say. Dan was waiting to see distrust cloud Arin's eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Dan. I had no idea. What happened?" Arin managed at long last. Dan was taken aback. He hadn't expected sympathy. When Brian had taken him out to meet other vampires, he told the first few he was turned. He had been met with anger, distrust, and coldness. Never sympathy. 

"Brian turned me." Dan shrugged for the third time in the last hour. It really was his favorite non committal gesture. Arin's eyes bugged out even further. 

"Brian Wecht?"

"The one and only. Thank god." Dan half expected Brian to pop in behind him for that remark, but it seemed the demon had chosen to stay away from office. For now at least. 

"I thought demons were all about gain. What did he have to gain from turning a random human into a vampire?" Arin's brows were furrowed as he considered his own question. He hadn't even been aware demons could turn people, Suzy and holly had tried to keep them far away from demon business. It was messy and dirty and the only ones who ever came out on top were the demons. 

"I had something he wanted." Dan fought to keep a casual tone. He took a bite of his long cold lunch, giving himself something to do. Arin still hadn't answered by the time dan had finished his bite of food, and when he looked up Arin was looking at him expectantly. "My soul." Dan finally said at last, still as casual as possible. Maybe no one else would think it was a big deal, if he acted like it was nothing. Beside him, Arin laughed suddenly, startling dan who eyed him with one raised brow. 

"No seriously dude. Come on. You really had me going there." Arin playfully pushed dan, grin dancing on his lips. It faded as dan kept his own somber expression though, until Arin's face was twisted up in concern. "Come on Danny, you can't be serious. You didn't sell your soul." Arin sounded almost like he was pleading, like he wanted so badly for it to be a joke. Dan wanted it to be too. Instead, Dan shook his head. Arin's face fell. "For what? What was worth your soul?" Dan turned away again. He didn't want to look at Arin when Arin realized he was dating someone pathetic, and shallow. He almost didn't answer, but they were on an honesty train and dan didn't want to be the first to jump off. So he laid himself bare for Arin to see. 

"It was after skyhill failed. I was going to have to go crawling back to my family to tell them they were right. Music was a stupid dream and I couldn't make it. Two failed bands, bills were piling up, I was desperate. And then Brian showed up, with my ticket out. Eternal fame and fortune. I'd make my family proud. And all it cost was my soul." Dan gave the best summary he could. It didn't accurately describe the soul crushing failure he felt day after day, everytime he'd had to call home for money. His reselling didn't fully explain the shame he had felt everytime his parents called. Arin sat back in his chair, processing all the information he had just found out. Not only was his boyfriend a turned vampire, not born like they all thought, he was also soulless. He watched dan continue to eat his cold lunch, and suddenly a lot of things made sense. He'd never seen a vampire go to town on a package of skittles the way dan had. Arin realized with a start it had been far too long since dan had finished speaking. 

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Arin repeated. Dan shook his head. 

"Don't be. I did this to myself. I wasn't good enough to succeed on my own. I need an annoying demon and his magic to make me famous." Dans voice was thick with bitterness, and Arin saw his eyes clouded with memories past. It clearly was not an easy thing for dan to tell Arin. Arin surged foreword and pulled dan into a tight hug. Dan dropped his fork, startled, but always grateful for Arin's closeness. He loved Arin more than anything. When he pulled away again, dan looked at him. He noticed Arin looked like he was seeing dan, truly seeing dan for the first time. Like suddenly Arin could see all the hurt dan had been through, all the times dan hit rock bottom. Dan shifted uncomfortably under Arin's watchful gaze. 

"I'm still the same person." Dan muttered. This was new and uncharted territory. Rarely did their relationship have long stretches of silence. Arin was always making noise, tapping, moving, humming. But the weight of this conversation was crushing down on dan, making him feel deaf and like he could hear everything at once. It was like it was just them, trapped in a bubble. Dan couldn't hear the other grumps moving and talking around the office, he could only hear Arin's heart beating in his ears. Dan wanted it to stop, he hated the way he couldn't turn it off. He hated hearing the sound of everyone's blood, everyone's heartbeat. Lovers spoke of laying on someone's chest and listening to their heart, but dan felt more like the character from Edgar Allen poes story. Plagued by the thumping he heard forever in his head, that it felt like no one else could hear. The thumping picked up, and dan realized Arin was trying to get his attention. 

"Why are you crying?" Arin asked when dan finally met his eyes. Dan wiped at his face. Sure enough, tears had been running down his face. Dan wiped at his face in frustration until the tears were gone. 

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." Dan gave an explanation that was only half true. The truth was he was sick of this. He hadn't asked for this. He hadn't wanted this. He had been a naive kid who made a deal with a demon and now he could never take it back. 

Dan was grateful, he was. It had lead to many opportunities he'd never had before. He was adored by thousands, he was finally well off, he had met this amazing group of supernaturals and his amazing boyfriend. But what he wouldn't give to not have to focus to make his heart beat, to have his own body heat again. He'd been cold before, but never this cold. All the time even in the sun. The sun. Dan missed that most of all. Sure he could still go out and enjoy it, but not without worrying if he had to get inside soon or risk Sun Sickness. He'd seen it happen, to a vampire friend he had on the east coast. He saw the hives they developed, caught only just in time before the sun wiped them out completely. He had been lucky not to lose a friend that day, and he never wanted that to happen to him. 

Arin was still watching him carefully, but something else was buried in his eyes, hidden just far enough under the surface to stop dan from reaching out and grabbing hold. 

"Are you ashamed of being supernatural?" Arin asked after a long time. His voice was quiet, and careful, as if he regretted the question the moment it left his lips. Dan sighed. 

"It's not that I'm ashamed." He began. He swallowed, more to give himself a moment. "I just... I miss being human. I didn't ask for this, Arin. I had no idea this was going to happen to me. I miss being human." Dan felt the point was worth repeating, knowing no matter how many times he said it he could never portray just how much he missed it. Arin looked hurt, why did Arin look hurt? Arin stood up suddenly, staring at dan with fire in his eyes. 

"Does that mean you're ashamed of all of us? What's so bad about being supernatural? " Arin demanded. This was not going the way dan thought it had been. Where had all this anger come from? Arin was looking at dan like a hawk who'd just spotted a field mouse all alone in the daylight. 

"What? Arin no! That's not what I'm saying!" Dan stood up too, mostly so Arin was no longer staring down at him. 

"How did you feel about supernaturals before, huh dan? Did you think less of us?" Oh. So that's what Arin was afraid of. That somehow dan had some fucked up bigotries against supernatural beings. Dan took Arin's hands in his own; and to Arin's credit he didn't pull away. Dan could feel him trembling. 

"Arin listen to me. That's not at all what I meant. Yes. I miss being human. But I love this life I have now. If I hadn't met Brian, who knows what would have happened to me. But I wouldn't have been here, with you, living out my dream." Dan kissed Arin's forehead with that, and when dan got a wiff of Arin's blood, he felt strangely calm. Not the usual twist in his stomach that came from the smell of blood, a mix of hunger and disgust. Arin felt calmer, his eyes shone with mischief once more. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I dated a human once." Arin mumbled, like it was only meant for dan to hear. And it sort of was, although standing in the middle of the office wasn't exactly private. The other grumps however, were often too busy in their own work to pay too much attention to dan and Arin. Dan waited patiently for him to continue, as Arin had done when he spilled his guts. "He hated that I was a werewolf." Arin's hands squeezed Dan's, and his eyes were cast downward, hair falling like a curtain. Dan rubbed the back of Arin's hands with his thumbs. Arin didn't say anything further, and dan couldn't push him. Their relationship was fairly new, but Dan knew Arin well enough to know when to drop a subject. 

"Hey." Dan spoke softly. Arin looked up with careful movements, as if he was waiting to the other shoe to drop. "I love you, Arin Hanson. For who you are. Arin the terrible at video games werewolf, my boyfriend." Dan flashed a winning smile and Arin laughed at that. Dan felt something in his chest unwind that he hadn't even realized had wound up. 

\---

Unfortunately for Brian, the other grumps were none too happy to find out dan had no soul. Dan had pulled Barry aside to tell him first, feeling a tribal pride with the other vampire. 

"What do you mean Brian turned you?" Barry stood stunned in front of dan, who was nervously wringing his hands. 

"I mean exactly that. I sold my soul for eternal fame and fortune and Brian turned me into a vampire as part of it." Dan hurried through the explanation this time. His conversation with Arin had made him bolder about telling the others, like maybe they wouldn't judge him for being turned. Barry's arms were folded across his chest, and though dan hadn't known him as long as Arin, the look in his eyes was decidedly un-Barry. "Please don't hate me." Dan pleaded after a long moment. Barry softened at that. 

"I could never hate you dan. Brian however.." Barry trailed off and glared somewhere behind him, as if the demon had been waiting for his name to be mentioned. Which Dan was pretty sure was the only thing he did all day. 

"Brian was just doing his job." Dan added, much quieter. Barry seemed confused at his response. Sure, Dan had hated Brian too, at first and yes Brian absolutely drove Dan crazy, but they were best friends at this point. Dan recognized that Brian had a job to do, souls to collect, and dan had just been one of many that night. Dan shivered, they were standing outside but they were huddled underneath the shade of the overhang off the office roof. Barry nodded towards the main door. 

"Come on, before you turn into a dan-sicle." Barry teased, rolling his eyes. Dan hoped all the unpleasantness was behind them, and he could tell the other grumps and everyone would be fine. 

Everyone was not fine. When dan came into the office the next day, his hand laced in Arin's and the taste of blood on his tongue, he froze at way he saw. 

There was Brian, standing in the middle of a circle on the floor. Holly and Suzy were both brandishing wands, pointed directly at Brian. Brian looked unamused more than anything. "You had to tell them I turned you." Brian stated as dan stepped closer. When he did so, dan saw the circle was made of salt. 

"Woah, guys what are you doing?" Dan looked between the two witches. 

"He's not leaving until he gives you your soul back, and then he's going back to the underworld and never returning!" Suzy took a step closer to Brian. Brian was completely unfazed. 

"That's not how this works." All eyes turned back to Brian. "If I give him back his soul, this all goes away. He will leave your lives, and you will all forget you ever met him. Dan will be sent back to New York where I met him. I can't just break a contract and disappear. If the contract breaks, everything gets reset." Brian was looking directly at Dan, knowing full well that he would never give up this life. 

"This contract was the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I miss being human, but I'm so grateful that Brian saved me from myself all those years ago. Please let him go." Dan pleaded. Slowly holly and Suzy lowered their wands. Holly leaned down and swiped some of the salt away so that Brian could leave the circle. As soon he stepped out, dan went over to him and pulled him into a hug. Brian left his arms at his sides and groaned like dans hug was the most painful thing in the world. "See? He's harmless." Dan released him and looked at the two witches. They were both still staring daggers at Brian, and dan knew it was going to be a long time before they trusted him. 

But dan felt relieved at having the truth out. He felt a weight had been lifted from his chest now that everyone knew. Being a vampire was still hard some days, but dan truly wouldn't change this life for anything, not even to get his soul back.


End file.
